


Il Cavaliere del Tempo - Next

by GReina



Category: Hyperversum - Cecilia Randall, Hyperversum Next - Cecilia Randall
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Knights - Freeform, Love, Marriage Proposal, Medieval, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Virtual Reality
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GReina/pseuds/GReina
Summary: Ambientato dopo la fine di "Hyperversum Next", scritto prima dell'uscita di "Ultimate":e se fosse Marc ad andare nell'era moderna?
Relationships: Marc/Alex (Hyperversum)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Il Cavaliere del Tempo - Next

_Chatel Argent, Francia nord-occidentale  
11 Settembre 1234, ultime luci_

484 giorni. Era il tempo passato lontano da Alex. Nonostante gli obblighi verso il re quale suo consigliere lo tenessero impegnato la maggior parte del tempo, non c’era giorno in cui Marc non pensasse a lei.  
Si trovava a Chatel-Argènt - dimora del conte cadetto suo padre - a banchettare, quando per l’ennesima volta dalla loro separazione il giovane cavaliere si ritrovò immerso in cupi pensieri. Immaginava come sarebbe stato vivere al fianco dell’amore della sua vita e quali nomi avrebbero dato ai loro figli, per poi tornare alla brusca realtà e convincersi del fatto che lei era ormai lontana, forse sposata con un altro e senza che un suo pensiero sfiorasse il ricordo di Marc de Ponthieu. Provò a distogliere la mente da questo e si concentrò sulla sala: lui sedeva alla destra di suo padre, che non vedeva da mesi, il quale banchettava comodo sullo scranno principale in quanto padrone del castello. La madre di Marc, Isabeau, gioiva al fianco dell’amato. Allo stesso tavolo vi erano pure Henry de Grandprè, grande amico del conte cadetto, e Etienne de Sancerre con sua moglie Donna, anche loro amici di lunga data capitati da quelle parti. In un tavolo secondario suo fratello Michel faceva il cascamorto con la figlia di quello che era stato il suo tutore: il conte cadetto Grandprè. Quella mattina, al suo rientro, il fratello lo aveva accolto raggiante rendendolo partecipe del suo amore verso la giovane Célèste, confidandogli il suo intento di prenderla in moglie _“Hai solo 17 anni!”_ aveva provato a farlo ragionare _“Non credi sia presto per questi pensieri?”_  
 _“Tu eri poco più grande di me, se ben ricordo, quando chiedesti la mano di lady Alexandra!”_  
 _“E guarda com’è finita.”_ Decise di non aspettare più l’ultima portata, quando si rese conto di essere tornato a pensare a lei.  
“Con il vostro permesso, padre, mi ritiro nelle mie stanze. Il viaggio mi ha stremato.” Se il conte capì la reale causa del suo ritiro non lo diede a vedere, limitandosi a un semplice cenno del capo che lo congedava.  
  
Non seppe quanto tempo passò rannicchiato in una sedia vicino al camino, prima che qualcuno bussasse alla porta  
“È permesso?” fece capolino Jean Marc de Ponthieu  
“Padre” gli fece cenno di entrare, stupito di vederlo nelle sue stanze. Il conte prese posto nella sedia accanto a quella del figlio e con lui prese a fissare le fiamme senza proferire parola  
“Perché siete qui?” ruppe il silenzio Marc  
“Credo di doverti parlare di una cosa, ma prima voglio esserne assolutamente certo” se prima il giovane cavaliere era confuso riguardo la visita dell’uomo, ora lo era di più  
“Di che si tratta?”  
“Prima sono io a doverti porre la stessa domanda. Come mai hai lasciato la cena?” il ragazzo si incupì, e forse per questo non ebbe bisogno di rispondere “Pensi ancora ad Alex?”  
“Ogni giorno.”  
“È passato più di un anno, figliolo, non credi di poter passare oltre?” Marc alzò lo sguardo, serio, e prese a fissare il padre  
“Mai.” disse in un tono che non ammetteva repliche. Il cavaliere sospirò, arrendendosi all’evidenza  
“Molto bene allora” fece alzandosi per versare del vino in due boccali “adesso devi ascoltarmi molto bene, Marc.” continuò una volta ripreso posto “Mentre eri via, ho parlato molto con _mousier_ Daniel.” gli occhi di Marc presero a brillare mentre una nuova speranza prendeva vita nel suo cuore  
“Ha ripensato alla mia proposta? Alex era con lui? Lei come sta?” era passato tanto di quel tempo dalle ultime notizie dei Freeland che mille domande gli si affollarono nella mente  
“Marc” lo richiamò il padre “Alex sta bene. Si strugge ancora per te, a quanto mi dice suo padre”  
“Che cosa dovete dirmi, padre?” mai come allora Marc aveva desiderato che suo padre arrivasse al punto, e mai come allora lo aveva visto tanto serio.  
“Ascoltami attentamente” si sporse verso di lui “ho deciso di parlartene perché mi fido ciecamente di te, e lo stesso ha deciso di fare _mousier_ Daniel. Capisci che intendo?”  
“Non proprio”  
“Ciò che sto per dirti non dovrà uscire da questa stanza, non dovrai farne parola con nessuno, né con tuo fratello, né con tua madre, e nemmeno con me, quando avremo finito questa conversazione.”  
“Cosa può esserci di tanto segreto?”  
“Qualcosa che se sentito da orecchie sbagliate potrebbe farci uccidere tutti per stregoneria.” Marc non riusciva a credere alla parole di suo padre, né tanto meno che avesse un segreto di tale portata.  
“Non ne farò parola con nessuno. Nemmeno con mia madre o mio fratello. Potete fidarvi di me.”  
“Io mi fido di te, Marc. Ma devi darmi la tua parola d’onore.”

“Ce l’avete. Avete la mia parola d’onore.”   


_Phoenix, Arizona, Stati Uniti d’America_   
_12 Settembre, futuro prossimo, ore 08:00_

  
Era l’ultimo anno di liceo, Debbie era ancora la sua migliore amica e questa era l’unica cosa in comune che Alex aveva con la sua vita del passato, con la sua vita prima di Marc. Aveva promesso allo zio Ian che non avrebbe più giocato a Hyperversum prima del diploma e aveva intenzione di mantenere la promessa nonostante le costasse tutte le sue forze. Neanche suo padre era più tornato nel XIII secolo e se lo aveva fatto non l’aveva messa al corrente. La ragazza continuava a fare progressi con il rapporto con suo padre, capiva che non era colpa sua se aveva perso il nastro, e poi, era solo un nastro. Capiva anche che quello che aveva fatto, proibirle di rimanere al fianco di Marc, lo aveva fatto solo ed unicamente per il suo bene. Eppure non passava giorno in cui non pensasse come sarebbe stata la sua vita come dama di corte con il suo amato a fianco, e ogni volta che incrociava lo sguardo di Daniel Freeland ricordava che invece lei era nell’era moderna.  
“Devi uscire, divertirti, ingrassare. La mia migliore amica sta diventando pelle ed ossa” stava dicendo Debbie nella strada per andare a scuola  
“Forse hai ragione” ripeté la solita manfrina di ogni giorno quando l’amica cercava di farla tornare quella di una volta  
“Che ne dici di domani? Brad da una festa in piscina. Ci saranno ragazzi in costume da bagno, alcol, e la completa assenza di adulti. Che ne dici?”  
“Sì, potrebbe andare” rispose senza stare veramente ascoltando  
“Grande!” esultò l’altra “Guarda che ormai l’hai detto, non puoi rimangiarti la parola!” continuò a gioire Debbie. Fu allora che Alex si rese conto del guaio in cui si era cacciata: da quando era tornata in quell’anno le feste a cui partecipava prima la annoiavano da matti, davvero non capiva come dei ragazzi potessero divertirsi a strusciarsi l’uno all’altra sotto la musica messa talmente tanto alta da non potersi sentire a meno di urlarsi nelle orecchie. Stava per controbattere quando sentirono la campanella da lontano e dovettero correre per non fare tardi a lezione.  
  
Come gli aveva accuratamente spiegato suo padre, una volta apparsa la mela fluttuante e illuminata non passò molto che si ritrovarono in una stanza completamente diversa da quella in cui erano pochi attimi prima. _Mousier_ Daniel gli spiegò che quello era il suo ufficio, la stanza dove di solito svolgeva i suoi doveri, ma che soprattutto usava per entrare in Hyperversum e andare a trovare suo padre Jean Marc. Il giovane cavaliere prese ad osservare la sala poco illuminata soffermandosi su oggetti quanto mai strani. Era stato avvertito che non avrebbe capito la maggior parte delle cose di quel nuovo mondo, e non aveva creduto ai viaggi nel tempo fino a quel momento. _“Sai bene che se esiste un passato e un presente, dovrà pur esistere un futuro”_ aveva tentato di spiegarli suo padre _“e sarai d’accordo con me nel dire che se secoli fa l’uomo non riusciva a costruire castelli in pietra, tra diversi secoli da oggi gli uomini si saranno evoluti ancora.”_  
“Questo cos’è?” prese ad indicare l’unica fonte di luce nella stanza  
“Un computer” rispose paziente Daniel Freeland “ma è impossibile spiegare come funziona a un ragazzo del medioevo” prevenne altre domande il cavaliere  
“Medioevo?”  
“È il nome che gli uomini moderni hanno dato al periodo che va dal V al XV secolo dopo la nascita di Nostro Signore” gli venne in sostegno il padre  
“Voi eravate già stato qui?”  
“Diverse volte, sì.”  
“Ma come facevate a sapere-”  
“ _mousier_ Daniel venne per la prima volta nel 1214, durante la guerra tra Francia e Inghilterra. Quando mi pugnalarono in un punto mortale mi portò qui, conscio che la medicina del mio tempo non poteva salvarmi.”  
“Questo cos’è, invece?” Marc spostò la sua attenzione altrove  
“Un computer in miniatura, a voler semplificare. Si chiama cellulare.”  
“Cellulare…” c’erano così tante domande che avrebbe voluto porre, ma solo una era importante davvero “Dov’è lady Alexandra?”  
“A scuola” lo illuminò il padre di quella “è il luogo dove ragazzi e ragazze vengono istruiti.”  
“Posso vederla?”  
“Sicuramente non vestito così” rise l’uomo senza lasciar capire al giovane cavaliere cosa ci fosse di male ad uscire con gli stessi abiti usati al banchetto.  
  
L’ora di matematica sembrava non finire mai. Alex aveva rinunciato a capirci qualcosa quando oltre ai numeri ci si erano messe pure le lettere a darle fastidio. Neanche Debbie stava ascoltando, continuava invece a sussurrarle dell’imminente festa e di quanto sarebbe stata fantastica. Era già la quarta volta, quell’ora, che la professoressa le ribeccava per le chiacchiere, fu un sollievo non dover più sentire parlare di quella maledetta festa quando la docente decise di far cambiare posto a Debbie mettendola al primo banco e lasciando lei all’ultimo. Invece di iniziare a seguire la lezione, come la professoressa aveva sperato, iniziò a disegnare sul suo quaderno a quadretti: non aveva ricordi di Marc, il nastro era andato perduto e sicuramente non aveva fotografie sullo smartphone. Avrebbe potuto facilmente trovare un suo ritratto sul libro rilegato chiuso nello studio di suo padre, se solo questo glielo lasciasse aprire _“Sei davvero sicura di voler conoscere la data di morte di Marc? Vuoi veramente sapere il nome della dama che sposerà? Quanti figli avranno? O-” “Va bene! Ho capito.”_ aveva risposto brusca per poi scoppiare in lacrime. L’unico modo che aveva per ricordarlo era affidarsi alla sua memoria, ed era per questo che aveva preso l’abitudine – per quanto negata che sia – di ritrarlo in orribili imitazioni dell’uomo fiero e nobile di cui si era innamorata: lunghi capelli neri come suo padre Ian, gli occhi profondi di un azzurro così freddo, ma tuttavia caldi e rassicuranti, la mascella forte, sicura, così come le spalle larghe e potenti. La statura alta e le braccia muscolose che la facevano sentire a casa quando ancora potevano stringerla e la voce ferma che riassumeva il suo carattere fiero, onorevole, leale e premuroso.  
“Perdonate, mia signora.” le sembrò di sentire proprio quella voce “Cerco lady Alexandra Freeland.”  
  
Quel posto era davvero allucinante. Le donne se ne andavano in giro con talmente tanta poca stoffa indosso da non coprire neanche l’essenziale per l’intimo. Dapprima chiese a _mousier_ Daniel se fossero finiti in una zona incline ad ospitare donne dai facili costumi per poi apprendere con sgomento che era la norma, in quel tempo, girare con simili indumenti e – cosa peggiore – che anche Alex prima di conoscere in prima persona il medioevo usava vestirsi così. Pregò davvero che la sua amata avesse smesso con simili sciocchezze, non pensava di poter sopportare anche solo che girasse con le caviglie scoperte.  
Per raggiungere il luogo in cui avrebbero trovato la lady presero una sorta di carrozza in ferro e trainata da cavalli invisibili, quanto meno questa fu la spiegazione che più riuscì a comprendere Marc. Durante il tragitto _mousier_ Daniel spiegò ai cavalieri che Alex era solita prendere _l’autobus_ \- una carrozza più grande guidata da un cocchiere estraneo alla famiglia - per poi proseguire a piedi per l’ultimo pezzo di strada.  
“Lasciate uscire vostra figlia senza una chaperon?” chiese incredulo mentre si aggrappava con troppa forza alla panca imbottita per la troppa velocità  
“I tempi sono cambiati, mio caro Marc.” fu la risposta.  
La cosiddetta _scuola_ era un solido edificio che però non avrebbe retto un minuto sotto assedio. Come fosse senza alcuna proprietà poterono entrare inosservati e senza che nessuno li fermasse  
“Come fate se un pazzo armato di spada decide di entrare a scuola e mietere vittime? Non ha guardie, questo posto? O magari e luogo consacrato.” come era già successo troppe volte, quella mattina, _mousier_ Daniel rise  
“Non penso che qualcuno metterà mai piede in questo posto armato di spada, e molti studenti ti riderebbero in faccia se insinuassi che fosse luogo Sacro, ma hai sollevato un’ottima domanda. Ecco” si bloccò davanti a una porta “a quest’ora dovrebbe essere qui.”  
Il cuore iniziò a battere all’impazzata. Erano stati separati prima dai loro genitori, poi da secoli di tempo, ma ora l’unico ostacolo tra loro era solo una porta. Si apprestò a bussare e senza aspettare risposta entrò nella piccola stanza. Una donna, probabilmente con il triplo dei suoi anni, era in piedi, vicino a un tavolo e dava le spalle a una parete sulla quale regnava una tavola nera. Di fronte a lei una ventina di altri piccoli tavoli ospitavano altrettanti suoi coetanei  
“Perdonate, mia signora.” inclinò leggermente il capo verso il basso in segno di scuse “Cerco lady Alexandra Freeland.”   
  
Stava sognando. Non c’era alternativa. Si era di nuovo addormentata in classe o era svenuta o era morta e adesso si trovava in paradiso. Nient’altro avrebbe spiegato la figura di Marc de Ponthieu in piedi sul ciglio della porta dell’aula di matematica nel XXI secolo con indosso gli abiti che suo padre teneva nell'armadio per le visite di zio Ian: semplice maglietta bianca con sopra una camicia sbottonata totalmente nera seguita da jeans chiari che si intonavano con gli occhi.  
Sapeva che non era reale, troppe volte aveva sognato ad ogni aperti per poi rimanere delusa dall’amara realtà. I suoi compagni di classe presero a bisbigliare e ad additarla, forse per il modo in cui Marc si era rivolto alla professoressa, forse perché l’aveva chiamata lady, ma cosa importava, se era solo nella sua testa?  
“Marc” nonostante tutto non poté fare a meno di pronunciare il suo nome con un sussurro portandosi le mani alla bocca. Il suo cavaliere si girò verso di lei, aveva udito la sua voce anche sopra il vocio che andava pian piano aumentando. Alex vide gli occhi di lui illuminarsi mentre i suoi si annebbiavano per le lacrime. Prese a correre verso di lei, scostando malamente i banchi che lo intralciavano con tutto lo studente. Se quello era un sogno, voleva viverlo a pieno. Si alzò all'improvviso e con il sorriso più sincero che avesse mai avuto gli corse incontro. Quando s’incontrarono lui l’afferrò e continuò a farla girare in aria per un tempo indefinito, con il viso premuto sul suo petto e le braccia che solo poco prima poteva al massimo ricordare a cingerle i fianchi.  
“Ma tu sei vero?” gli chiese quando si staccarono quel tanto da potersi guardare in faccia  
“E cosa dovrei essere, un fantasma?” rispose proprio come quando si erano incontrati la prima volta, nel 1233 “Tu sei proprio stramba.” continuò, un attimo prima di premere le labbra contro quelle dell’amata pretendendo un bacio quasi con violenza. “Ti porto a casa.” disse quando si staccò da lei. 

**Author's Note:**

> Per Ian non ho mai usato il nomignolo "Falco del Re" perché ora lo è anche Marc e si sarebbe fatta confusione. In più sono cosciente del fatto che Ian riveli tutto (o quasi) a suo figlio sia un po' forzato, ma da come si comporta nel libro originale, da come di comporta con i due giovani protagonisti e sembri capire (come noi ben sappiamo) il loro dolore, mi è sembrato abbastanza plausibile che alla fine Marc sia destinato a conoscere la verità, quindi mi sono divertita a creare uno scenario del genere ;D.  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta!! (E che esistano fan di Hyperversum anche su Ao3)  
> xxx


End file.
